Amu's Dreams
by jojojoejao
Summary: Amu Hinamori has especially weird dreams. These aren't goals or anything, but the kind of dreams that you have at night. Read on to find out what they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Joey: Hello peoplez. I know it's been like a month since I've updated anything, but I've been really busy with school, you know.**

**Kairi: Yeah, so no reviews saying that the chapters aren't long enough. She doesn't have time to write anymore.**

**Joey: Thank you Kairi-koi. Oh and by the way, the first person that says that the chappies need to be longer dies. I'm just kidding. I appreciate any reviews, but please don't tell me that the chapters are too short. I've heard that more than enough.**

**Kukai: Joey does not own Shugo Chara.**

**Joey: All of the dreams in this story are dreams that I have had before. I have nothing against Michael Jackson or Latinos contrary to popular belief.**

**Kukai: Sure. Whatever.**

**Joey: On with the story!!!**

My name is Amu Hinamori. My friends are well aware of my uh, interesting life, but not many are aware of my even more interesting dreams.

I'm not talking about life goals or anything like that. I'm talking about the dreams that you have at night when you go to sleep. They can be wonderful, like caramel ice cream. Or they can be horrible, like when somebody throws caramel ice cream at you and then it melts in the sunlight.

My dreams are a mix between the two. They're kind of like when you have caramel ice cream and it randomly turns into Michael Jackson.

I can tell when I'm going to have an especially strange dream by the setting. We'll just call it the big white room. The strangest dreams I've ever had all took place in the big white room. The first of many weird dreams was a few months ago. T

here were a few people in the room: Tadase-kun, Nagihiko-kun, myself, and two girls that I had never met before, Kala and Bree.

Just to make it known, I have absolutely no control over my dreams. Kala literally dragged Nagihiko-kun into one of the corners of the room and forcibly kissed him.

The whole time Nagihiko-kun was yelling "Nooooooo!!! Bree I'm sorry! Forgive me Bree!!! Ahhh let me go!!!" I was thinking _What the hell? _

I would like to really stress the fact that I have no control over my dreams. Tadase-kun and I randomly started making out. Weird I know. Bree still wasn't exactly ecstatic about Kala kissing Nagihiko-kun, even after Nagihiko's multiple apologies.

She took out a knife and killed them both. Kairi then appeared out of nowhere as Samurai Soul.

When he saw Kala dead on the floor, he spazzed and started singing in a German accent about his feelings to the tune of Thriller. (lyrics disclosed because they are mildly suggestive and racist)

I don't know where Kairi got the machine gun from, but he found one and shot Bree for stabbing Kala. Kairi picked up Kala and disappeared in a cloud of smoke yelling "Later bitches!"

*pan of room* Nagihiko-kun and Bree are both dead. Tadase-kun and I are still making out, but for some reason, Tadase-kun is completely oblivious to everything that just happened.

*end dream*

**Kairi: ...**

**Tadase: ...**

**Nagihiko: ...**

**Joey: ...**

**Kala: LAWL!!!**

**Joey: Well that was the first weird dream I had. I just set it in Amu's POV so it would make a little more sense.**

**Rima: Please R&R.**

**Joey: Bye!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A few nights later, I had another dream. I was in the big, white room again. The usual people were there, Rima and Yaya, but this time, Michael Jackson was there too. He was chasing us around the room yelling "come here kiddies! You can't run away forever! Damn it! Stop running so I can molest you!" We tried to run away until he finally cornered us and started chanting "rape! Rape! Rape!" in a really high pitched and girly voice. Just when we thought all hope was lost, Tadase-kun, Nagihiko-kun, and Ikuto appeared out of nowhere (why do people keep popping out of thin air in my dreams) in Chara Nari form. We thought we were rescued, but of course, knowing my luck, a chara appeared behind MJ's head. He character transformed too. He used his really weird moonwalk power thingy and blew all three of them back against the wall. They tried to fight back, but it was no use. After about 10 minutes of the same routine, Yaya finally said "oh fuck this. They can't help us." She walked over to MJ and said "hey Michael, I bet you didn't know that I have a twin sister in Mexico. She sent these drugs over here and I know how much you like drugs." I have nothing against Mexicans, but I can't control my dreams, you know. "Oooooooh!!! I like drugs," said MJ. So there lay MJ dead on the floor, killed by the drugs he got from Yaya. And that is how Michael Jackson REALLY died. Just kidding!!! Like I said before, I can't control my dreams, so I randomly start making out with Tadase. Rima and Yaya said in unison (weird) "Amu! What the fuck? He didn't even help!" But my dream self was completely oblivious. Out of appeared out of nowhere (really again) and shouted "BASTARD!!! Get away from my woman!!!" I don't know where he got the machine gun from, but he killed all of us with it. Trigger finger much. *pan of room* Michael Jackson is dead in one of the corners of the room. Tadase-kun, Nagihiko-kun, Ikuto, Rima, Yaya, and I are all dead in the center of the room. Kairi is the only one still living. *end dream*


	3. Chapter 3

**Joey: Hey I'm back!!! Sorry to the peoples that I had already told them about these dreams and they got all confused. I replaced some of the characters with Rima and Yaya so it would make more sense.**

**Disclaimer: Joey does not own Shugo Chara or Myself Yourself.**

**Joey: I would have typed more but I didn't feel like it.**

Just when I thought that the torture had ended, I was back in the big white room.

My favorite song to slow dance to, "I Thought I Loved You Then," was playing.

I watch this anime called Myself Yourself. The main character, Sana was slow dancing with Rima. I was dancing with Tadase-kun.

Yaya wasn't in this dream, yet. Get ready for more people to appear out of thin air.

Kairi appeared. I guess he liked Rima because he freaked and stabbed Sana, then started dancing with Rima. Kukai appeared out of thin air too, stabbed Tadase, and we started to dance.

This, like many of my dreams, is one that I don't know why I dreamed of this.

Apparently Ikuto likes Rima too. When he saw Rima dancing with Kairi, he spazzed as well, then stabbed Kairi and started dancing with Rima.

When I was thinking _is there no end to this_, Nagihiko-kun stabbed Kukai and we started dancing. Rima and I never tried to stop anybody from being killed. It was like we were completely oblivious to everything that was happening.

_It must be over by now, _I thought to myself. Well, I was wrong. Yaya set off a nuclear bomb in the room, killing us instantly. She somehow survived though. *pan of room* Everybody but Yaya has been vaporized from the blast.

Yaya is the only person left in the room and she is laughing like Tadase-kun in Chara-change form.

*end dream*

**Joey: Yah I know. This chappie was really short and it kinda sucked. I don't know why all of my dreams end in violence.**

**Rima: Joey is lazy and doesn't feel like posting her other dream today. So maybe by the weekend.**

**Joey: I am not lazy. I just have lots of stuff on my mind. And I'm kinda busy right now.**

**Rima: And by that you mean you're trying to figure out how to ask out this guy that you really like. The second part means that you're currently watching a 6 hour -Man marathon and then reading the manga.**

**Joey: Yes. No. Maybe.**

**Rima: Loser. Anywayz R&R and whatever.**

**Joey: I'll update whenever I can, but it might take a while for a 5th chapter because I haven't been having many dreams lately and I want to keep this story authentic.**

**Yaya: R&R or die!!!**

**Joey: Damn you're OOC this week.**

**Yaya: Shut up. We're out of time.**

**Joey: But I'm not done talking and...**

**Yaya: BYE!!!**

**Joey: THE MEANING OF LIFE IS...**

***blank screen***


End file.
